


Podfic: Of Bees and Necromancy

by Threshie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Audio Content, Bees, Embedded Audio, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Resurrection, Team Free Will, Witchcraft, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 20:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threshie/pseuds/Threshie
Summary: Bees are officially extinct, and Castiel is despondent over it. Sam and Dean try a spell to bring the bees back, but instead accidentally create zom-bees. (This is the audio version of my fanfic Of Bees and Necromancy.)
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11





	Podfic: Of Bees and Necromancy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silverwolf51](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwolf51/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Of Bees and Necromancy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023660) by [Threshie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threshie/pseuds/Threshie). 

**Download**: [MP4](https://soundcloud.com/user-604970207/of-bees-and-necromancy/s-JjWXC) (5.86 MB)

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length**: 6 minutes and 13 seconds.

**Author's Note:**

> I've included the author's note in the audio to make it easy to listen to, too! Thanks for checking out my fic. ♥


End file.
